


Scrooge like you!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Multi, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's christmas and Anne's got some advice for Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrooge like you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This is for someone special. :)

He had always disliked Christmas. Even as a little kid. It always seemed unneccessary and a waste of time and money. Sighing deeply, wrapping his hands around the steaming mug of hot Chocolate, Edward felt tired and unhappy. No matter how hard he tried, he felt anything but christmassy. 

"I want to put some mistletoe up in here." Anne announced, suddenly, breaking into his scattered thoughts. There was a delighted smile on her glowing face as she spoke and Edward felt guilty for forgetting she was there. 

"Why can't you put it up at home? With Richard?" There was a hint of annoyance in his words but Anne's smile never falted. 

At his words, he watched as she hoisted herself out of the chair she'd been sitting in. Given her protuding stomach, it wasn't a easy task. By the time she was on her feet, her cheeks were red due to the exertion. 

"You wait here. I'll get some. Have a rest." Edward broke in, moments laters, his eyes scanning the pregnant woman in front of him. Although, he didn't want the mistletoe, Anne obviously did and he knew Richard would kill him if he upset his wife. 

Putting down his mug, he noticed Anne had started frown. It was the first time he'd seen her frowning and despite the fact he could guess why she was, he still decided to ask. 

"What's wrong?" His voice was coaxing and soft and it didn't take long before Anne had started to talk. 

"I am not ill. I am having a baby. Sure, I can't tie my shoe laces or touch my toes but I am not an invalid." She sounded utterly annoyed and Edward was a little taken aback. 

After sitting back down, Edward knew something else must have happened for to explode. She had always been so very much like Richard in that sense. 

"What's brought this on? I know you, Annie." Once again, his voice was soft and it didn't take long before she started speaking. 

This time, however, Anne sounded embarrased. 

"I tried to change a lightbulb and Richard caught me. He was annoyed at me." She admitted, sheepishly to him, her cheeks burning as she did. 

Anne watched as Edward shook his head, a look of complete shock on his face as he did. 

"Are you crazy? Surely, you realize how much Richard loves you and the baby and how devastated he would be if anything happened to you both?" His voice was empassioned as he spoke but he couldn't help it. 

Anne looked at him with knowing eyes. 

"I don't get you, Edward. You're so wise when it comes to relationships yet you can't admit to Will that you're in love with him." Her voice was soft as she spoke and there was no condemnation in it. 

Edward, at her words, gaped at her. At first, he felt panicked. How had she realized? Was his love for Will so very obvious? He'd tried to hide it as best he could. 

As if Anne could read his thoughts, she put a calmly hand on his arm. 

"Don't worry, Edward, darling. I've known for awhile. Years, even." There was a sincere smile on her face as she spoke and Edward's panic seemed to fade slightly. 

"Why didn't you tell me you knew that I'm... gay?" Edward's question was tentative and once again, Anne shot him a comforting smile. 

With her hand still on his arm, she began to her explanation. 

"Why should it matter? You're still the same Edward. Annoying and grumpy around Christmas time." Anne told him, her smile genuine and affectionate. 

Anne didn't seem unhappy or even bothered by what she knew and Edward was thankful for it. He'd been scared for so long of people's reactions that he'd given up onp any chance of a relationship with Will. 

"Everyone deserves love and happiness. Even grumpy old scrooge's like you. Tell him!"


End file.
